1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impeller, and more particularly to an impeller for a cooling fan, wherein the impeller has blades each having an improved structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuing development of the electronic technology, electronic components such as CPUs generate more and more heat that is required to be dissipated immediately.
Conventionally, a fan is used to produce an airflow that can remove heat from the electronic component. The fan comprises a stator and a rotor being rotatable with respective to the stator. The rotor further comprises a hub and a plurality of blades extending radially from the hub. In use, the blades of the rotor rotate around the stator to engender the airflow towards the electronic component, thus cooling the electronic component continuously.
Increasing a revolving speed of the fan blades relatively increases the amount of airflow, therefore a heat dissipation efficiency is relatively improved. However, increasing the revolving speed may cause a noise level generated by the fan to raise correspondingly, thus making a user near the fan feel uncomfortable.
What is needed, therefore, is a impeller which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantage.